Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for contactless blood pressure monitoring of a patient.
Description Of Related Art
Current medical technology for gathering various blood related metrics such as blood pressure, heart rate, and blood flow rate, generally require physical contact between a patient and a medical device. For example, blood pressure is generally measured with a sphygmomanometer (also called a blood pressure meter or monitor) that includes an inflatable cuff. Such a cuff constricts the blood flow through a patient's veins when inflated and contracts in a controlled manner to measure the blood pressure of the vein when constricted and when unconstricted. Such a constriction may be uncomfortable for many patients.